


请吃饭的哥哥

by cuiddd



Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:13:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22910791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuiddd/pseuds/cuiddd
Summary: *肉预警*三篇合一
Kudos: 7





	请吃饭的哥哥

请吃饭的哥哥（上）

1  
把咖啡机清理干净后李东海松了口气，听到同事招呼社长的声音，心又提了起来。

“哥，今天也来啦？”

“嗯，刚好来附近办点事情，顺便过来看看。”

李东海装好工作服兴冲冲跑出去，将将对上那个人含笑的眼睛。

“收拾好了吗？我们走吧。”

2  
录取通知书来时着实在他们的小县城里轰动了一把，名牌大学烫金的字样给家里人好好争了回光，随之而来的是从小到大早已司空见惯的窘迫。

“东海去首尔生活……要花很多钱吧。”  
“孩子那么认真，怎么都要让他安心读书。”  
“那把压箱底的拿出来先用上，等今年收成之后……”  
“只有这样了。”  
“我们节约点，不能让他在其他孩子面前丢脸。”

隔着门缝偷听到父母商量今后安排，李东海偷偷抹了抹眼泪，隔了没多久便带上背包独自奔赴首尔，去投奔住在城市的远亲。

亲戚倒是人好，只是住的地方实在离学校太远，加上家里还有备考的学生，便自掏腰包帮李东海联系了个校园附近不错的小单间，因为认识房东租金便宜不少。

“就是这里，反正空着也是空着，都说了不用给房租，只要小心居住就行啦。”

帅气的房东大哥打开门，把窗户撑开一些通风，转身从冰箱里拿出两罐饮料：“啊——真的好热。你过来之后还习惯吗？”

“嗯，还好，谢谢您。”李东海小心接过饮料喝了一口，凉爽气泡冲进喉咙让他没忍住打了个嗝，猛地捂住嘴巴，“先生不好意思！嗝——啊！”

“没事，哈哈哈哈，你实在太可爱了。”房东大哥爽朗笑着，用遥控按开空调，些微冷风吹来，又喝了口冰饮料，朝李东海笑笑，“叫我哥就好，如果有什么需要帮忙的尽管告诉我，我就住在这栋楼另外一间，不要客气。”

这就是他对李赫宰的第一印象——长得帅、家世好、为人和善，活成了他所憧憬的成年人模样。

首尔并不像从小幻想那样好。

冰冷的人际关系仿佛在人与人之间筑起一道大墙，认识了新朋友却总不像老家的好友们一样交心，特别是自己住之后，下课回家孤独感更甚。时不时在楼下碰到李赫宰出门，笑着问候的模样经常让李东海心中一软。

有时候撞见会邀他一起吃饭，带他一起玩，炸鸡、铁板鸡、参鸡汤……各种各样的鸡尝了个遍，一向节约的李东海不愿老占对方便宜，掏钱包的动作却总被制止。

“真的不用，你还是个学生……啊，对了，东海如果课程不忙的话，考虑做兼职吗？我的店在你们大学城不远，刚好收银员毕业离职了，如果不嫌弃的话……”

“怎么会！我最近一直在找兼职，我愿意试试，谢谢你啊赫宰哥哥！”

大哥真是他来首尔后遇见的最好的人。

3  
李赫宰靠摄影谋生，算不上谋生，毕竟他无需考虑金钱的问题，只随自己喜好。平时四处走走找找灵感，有空会去自己开的咖啡店里坐坐。

学长的侄儿住进自己闲置的空房里最初只是看熟人面子，小孩儿看起来干净清爽，只是衣服有点土，像是穿了很多年，牛仔衣都洗到发白，仍旧挡不住清秀漂亮的脸。头回见面时他吃了一惊，没想到这么合他胃口。

在心中默念这是学长的侄儿，不要想歪不要想歪不要想歪，生活中依然把持不住想要多靠近一些。见那孩子平日里舍不得买点有营养的食材，想方设法也要请他吃饭，只为听他不好意思说一句“谢谢赫宰哥哥。”

啊……李赫宰心都被萌化了，摆弄相机对着人咔嚓咔嚓连拍上百张，挑选后给李东海发过去，又收获崇拜的目光。

“哥哥真的好厉害啊。”

不不，你比较厉害一点，撒娇技术一流。

经常神游一两个月都不踏进店门的社长最近天天查岗，店员们苦哈哈在休息间讨论，也讨论不出所以然，唯一有变化的就是那个刚来的打工小弟。

“东海，我说，你知道最近怎么老是来知道吗？”

“这个我不太清楚……”

李东海正在换衣服，双臂抬起突出后背漂亮的肌肉形状，年轻人美好气息展露无疑，同事闲聊两句先出去了，李赫宰踩着脚跟推开没有关好的门。

“东海……啊，不好意思，你先换衣服吧。”立刻退了出去。

T恤穿了一半卡在胸前，李东海丝毫不在意被看到，打开休息室好奇问：“怎么啦赫宰哥，进来啊。”

“哦、嗯……今晚我请大家一起聚餐，你也一起吧？去你喜欢的那家炸鸡店。”李赫宰摸了摸鼻子。

“好啊！！！”李东海忙不迭答应。

他这几个月多少挣了点零花钱，正好可以请大家吃饭。

聚餐时作为新人被搭着肩膀喝了好多酒，他平时酒量就不怎么样，结束后根本站不住，更别提偷偷付账了，手半强迫环在李赫宰身上，额头抵着他胸口，像个无尾熊缠住对方。

“赫宰哥，这……没事吧？”

“没事，你们先走吧，我送他回去就好。”

李赫宰扶着怀里醉鬼把人弄上车，戳了戳他表情迷糊的脸蛋，笑得无奈：“怎么这么容易醉啊。”

忽然对方头一歪把他手指咬住，口齿不清道：“不要……弄我……”

“什么？”

李赫宰愣了下，哈哈大笑起来。

4  
意识从回到家后逐渐回笼，大眼睛慢慢睁开，又眨了两下，李东海确定不是在自己家中。

不过房屋布局和装修风格差不多，应该是李赫宰家。

他脸还是很烫，闭眼撑着上身坐起来，忽然听到厨房有动静，呆呆望向那边，一个熟悉人影越走越近。

“醒了，头昏吗？”

李赫宰放大的脸出现在面前，因为手上端着东西把脸凑过来测温，李东海张着嘴巴毫无防备被额头碰额头，头轻点微微往后退了些。

“好多了吧，来，把这个喝了。”

将小孩儿扶坐起来就着他手灌了几口，多余汤汁顺嘴角流下沾湿指缝，他把手撤回来舔了口，甜甜的，像沾了什么蜜，李东海眼神变清明了点儿，明了眼前状况头顶快要冒烟。

“我睡了多久？”

“就一会儿，幸好还算老实，没吐，只是哼哼了几句。”

“啊？？？那我哼哼什么了……”挠了挠头，李东海一脸无奈。

夏季夜晚窗外蝉鸣正酣，间或有人开关单元门的响声传来，他的T恤被汗水打湿，混杂酒味有一股说不出的味道，他扯着领口闻了闻，一把将衣服脱掉。

“喝点冰的，来。”

“啪——”打开的冰可乐塞进他手里，李东海顺势喝了一口。碳酸饮料果然是夏天最棒的消暑良药，甘糖混着些微咖啡味儿弥漫在唇齿间，他长长舒了一口气，“啊——活过来了！！”

“哈哈，快把衣服穿上，小心着凉了。”

李赫宰把他随意丢在地上的衣服捡起放进厕所脏衣篓，又快速洗好碗坐回来，他晚上也喝了不少，这会儿才脸红了些，看得出平时酒量很不错，打开电视随便调了个娱乐台，手臂伸展在沙发边上把人虚环住。

“上课还习惯吗？”开了灌啤酒若无其事问道。

“嗯……还可以吧，赫宰哥怎么这么问？”

“感觉你经常一个人，应该多和朋友一起玩呀，年轻人，就是要多交往多谈谈恋爱嘛。”

“……”李东海没说话，眼神飘向窗外，又听李赫宰问：“有喜欢的人吗？”

“你这个年龄应该多做点自己喜欢的事啊。”李赫宰加一句感叹，便没追问，隔了会儿却听李东海回答。

“那赫宰哥呢？”

“我吗……现在有个挺喜欢的人，虽然努力，但是好像很不得要领呢。”

他碰了碰李东海手里拿个可乐罐，朝他笑了笑，薅了下刘海把汗湿的额发往后撩：“真热啊，夏天。”

那瞬间李东海脑中一片空白，冷气凝成的水滴拍打在空调箱上，在耳畔炸开，夏日空气中的热潮混合冰冷气流在他眼前仿佛爆开了一朵朵烟花，还有这个哥哥恣意又自在的模样，让他憧憬，他咽了口水喉结上下滚动，赶紧含了一大口可乐。

“哈……咳咳咳咳。”

“哈哈哈哈小笨蛋，慢点喝啊。”

李赫宰来给他顺背，挨上的那一刻却像触电般让他们俩看了看对方，他手掌下的身体年轻而柔软，能让他变得火热起来。

“我……嗯，我不太喜欢同龄人。”李东海往旁边诺了点，把头低下，“跟她们一起，总让我感到不自在，不说话的话又会被叫闷，可是找不到什么能说的。可能我比较适合成熟又年长一点的，最好是能包容我。”

“这不就很能说吗，小嘴叭叭的。”李赫宰揉了揉他头发。

意识回笼了些，想起身告辞，双脚踏下沙发仍像踩在棉花上，他站不稳，脚一扭，一个踉跄摔进李赫宰怀里，两人跌到一处，上下重叠在沙发上。

他赤裸的上身碰触到对方手臂，撑着胸口爬起来却被两手抓住，抬眼看他，却发现对方的眼睛里闪着同样的光。

恍惚中仿佛有人在他耳边放起了爱之歌，悠扬又浪漫的曲调让他爬不出这温柔乡。缓缓靠近的脸，吐息在彼此鼻尖，他腿软，眼一闭往前……

5  
哥哥的嘴唇果然跟他想象中一样带着微苦的酒味，含着对成人世界的憧憬，他像只小猫一样喵喵舔了几下，得不到章法，被温柔占据主动权夺取，长大嘴巴亲吻中任人侵略口腔内部，舌头交缠间浑身变得更热，仿佛要烧着。

李赫宰把他手臂抬高，沿颈项逐渐舔吻到手臂，吊着臂弯嫩肉轻咬，舌尖迂回到胸口，年轻人初经人事的微微颤抖，他噘嘴给了几个安抚的吻，扯下他的运动短裤。

李东海的性器早就经不住刺激勃起，正直挺挺贴在小腹上，李赫宰稍稍舔弄下龟头便溢出些许液体，他用舌头替人润湿周围，抓住李东海不安的手握在掌心。

“嗯……赫宰哥哥……”

李赫宰像食用棒棒糖般用手撑住阴茎使其直立含进嘴里开始一上一下，另一只手抚弄着对方囊袋，眼神不断往上，从李东海的角度看过去简直色情十足，用手把李赫宰的额发梳开露出额头，他配合着往上小幅度摆胯。

“啊…哥哥……嗯……”

“这么喜欢吗？”

他脸颊都被撑变形，说话间性器弹出打在嘴边，李东海“啊”了一声，被抓着命根子撸了几下。

“都流水了呢，东海憋太久了吗？”

李赫宰加快吞吐的速度，含到身后又放开，手指在下面套着圈安慰照顾不到的部分，滑得快要捏不住，他捞着李东海腿窝把人一翻，自己被牢牢坐在身下，手指伸向那个从未开发过的地方，在穴口处轻轻试探。

“…啊…嗯、嗯…好奇怪啊哥……”

往前蹭了点去吻李东海嘴唇，李赫宰手把两人性器握在一起互相摩擦，一时间喘息混合着呻吟不断刺激感官，他下身梆硬，抵着腹部被李东海磨蹭，感觉到他摆腰的速度越来越快，手上动作跟着加快。

“嗯…赫宰哥…啊，我要到了，啊！哥哥——啊！！”

随着射精快感的来袭，身体紧绷成一道弧线，心跳急剧加速，全身神经仿佛都集中在那一个部位，他这一下又浓又稠，有些射到李赫宰下巴上，被他一把抹掉伸舌舔上手指，李东海气息未平，忽然惊叫一声，原来是后庭失了守。

“看来小海平时都不自己弄啊，哥哥带小海体验下快乐。”

李赫宰也激动不已，大喘着气胸口上下起伏，两人换了个上下，把身下人整个罩住他温柔开拓着，李东海酒醒了大半，舒服到浑身发软，努力放松臀部肌肉任人施为，他平时注意锻炼，身材挺不错，只是骨架小，看起来小小一只抱在怀里刚好，高潮过后酡红着脸环住李赫宰颈项和他热烈接吻，把他往下拉两人越发贴合。

“我进去了，乖。”

李东海自己抓着性器努力伸头探看，李赫宰又长又粗的那玩意儿浅浅进了个头便卡住，他的喘息在耳边重复，又含住李东海耳廓轻咬，敏感点的刺激让人呼吸加速，性器突然冲了进去。

“啊！！”

“不怕，东海，嗯…放松……”

两手掰开双腿温柔抚摸大腿内侧安抚对方紧张情绪，李东海两只脚踩在李赫宰肩上，自己慰藉起又抬头的下身，李赫宰屈膝保持着缓慢进入又退出的动作，等人逐渐适应了才倾身往下压，手臂一手环住李东海大腿一手撑在扶手上不让他顶到头，沙发耐不住两人的激情起伏发出嘎嘎的响声。

“嗯…啊啊，哥哥，嗯…你过来……”

他边喘边叫，要李赫宰搂着他亲，舌头卷在一起毫无技巧地互相吮吸，仿佛自成结界的把已经被凉气侵袭的室内隔离在外，他很热，热的想把李赫宰抱紧一点，再抱紧一点。

嫌沙发太小，李赫宰干脆抱起人转换战场，新买的绒毯还没怎么用过，抓了个抱枕垫在李东海腰下就开始横冲直撞，臀上肌肉不断缩紧又放松，髋部肉体相撞发出啪啪的声音，听着李东海的呻吟渐渐变了调，插入攻势不停，包住人手一起撸动。

“啊啊，快点…哥…啊，就是那里……”

“嗯……东海，好舒服…啊……”

他抬起李东海腿弯单腿支撑身体，另一只腿顶住架高对方下体，这下进的又快又深，集中G点猛力进攻，嘴巴把小房客胸口肌肉嘬得滋滋有声，李东海长大嘴巴享受生理心理双重刺激，飞速撸动自己的性器。

“赫宰哥…快到了…啊我要…我要射了……”他边说边使劲顶着胯，“啊…啊……”

高潮那瞬间浑身肌肉都被调动，脑子里白光闪现，被摸着脸眉头皱紧，他的模样太过性感，李赫宰加快速度撞击，在几下大力抽插后射了出来。

“呼——”他重重舒了口气，亲亲李东海的额头从他身上下来，将装满精液的安全套脱下，躺在旁边，没一会儿拉开抽屉点一根烟。

李东海也还未冷静，呼吸声粗重，见李赫宰抽烟扑上去摘下，自己好奇吸了一口，被呛得不停咳嗽。

“哈哈，小笨蛋。”

李赫宰轻拍他后背，对方红着眼眶、眼角泛着泪光咳嗽的样子实在可爱，等李东海稍微好一些，他开玩笑道：“怎么样，成熟大哥哥的滋味不错吧？”

“嗯……”

李东海想笑，又抿着嘴憋住了，对上李赫宰的眼睛，两人忍不住交换一个亲吻。

“哥哥很好。”  
  
请吃饭的哥哥（中）

6  
咖啡店的门打开了，但还挂着“未营业”的招牌，店员确认了下时间，惊讶把门推开，室内已经打扫干净，从休息室传来淅淅索索的声音。

“哈哈……”  
“什么呀……”  
“……你这里有颗痣呢。”  
“哈哈哈哈好痒，别弄，哥……”

“东海，今早是你来开门……”

店员猛地把门推开，吓得李东海赶紧从李赫宰腿上跳下来，拢好胸口大敞的工作衫，尴尬打招呼：“啊，啊——胜元哥你来了呀！”

“怎么，见鬼了似的。”徐胜元过来揉了下李东海后脑勺，这才发现坐在一边的店长，“啊，哥也在呢。”

“今天辛苦你了。”

李赫宰嘴角硬扯出一个微笑，起身过来拍了拍店员的肩膀，，汗湿的手掌沁着热气黏在肩上，明明是八月艳阳的天气，徐胜元莫名觉得背后有点冷，等人出去后才回过神来，看向正调整制服帽的李东海。

“我不是打扰你们了吧？”

“什么？”李东海眼神闪了几下，赶紧解释，“没有啊，是我偷懒了，我先去弄冰块，胜元哥赶快出来哦。”

没想到徐胜元依然好奇，换好衣服到工作台后越想越不对劲，看着旁边小帅哥同事认真给杯壁画笑脸符号，摆正每张桌上的花饰，俯下去的身型有股莫名吸引力，合身短裤把臀部包裹出圆润弧度，小腿纤细又充满力量感，他回想起李赫宰的表情，等李东海返回操作台忍不住问道：“东海，你跟赫宰哥是什么关系啊？”

“啊？没、没什么关系呀……”

“那他怎么天天来接你？”

“因为我现在住在店长空置的房子里啦，他是我叔叔的学弟，也是因为这个才能来店里打工。”李东海语气正常，没发现自己无意识把擦过的碗碟又擦了一遍，为避免对方再问，他随便开了个话题，说着说着竟然还是避不开谈论李赫宰，干脆直问道：“那胜元哥觉得赫宰哥是个什么样的人呢？”

这话倒难住徐胜元，平时和店长接触不多，偶尔出来喝过几次酒，也不算太了解，他想了一下，道：“嗯……大概是像冷都男一类的吧，对，哥对什么事情都很看得开，好像挺无欲无求的。”

“冷都男？”

“对，非要形容的话，可能比较冷淡吧。”

“是吗……”

李东海微笑把餐点递给面前顾客。

冷淡？似乎跟他所了解的李赫宰完全不同。

那个大哥从一开始就是恣意、洒脱又热情的模样，明明黏得很近却又像夏天里必不可少的冰淇淋，含了一口进嘴里就再也离不开。

他初尝情事刹不住，和李赫宰荒唐了好一段时间，不知不觉学期过半，李东海要再交房租，被退了回来。装钱的信封小心放在了玄关鞋柜抽屉里，李赫宰摸他头说真的不用，留着和朋友出去玩，那表情跟冷淡简直完全沾不了边。

7  
自从来咖啡厅打工李东海得到不少欢迎，大概占了脸蛋好的便宜，经常有顾客点单请他，最喜欢的牛油果味儿冰淇淋杯几乎成为热销品，逐渐适应的大学生活、能够谈心的三两朋友，以及充满回家的期待……似乎一切都在往好的方向变化。

只是他来自民风淳朴的木浦，总怕跟不上首尔人的节奏，有时候干脆少说话多做事，在咖啡厅是，和朋友们聚餐也是，反倒给他添了层神秘感，只有到了李赫宰面前才能喋喋不休说些烦恼，又怕人烦，总会看眼色，李赫宰给他的感觉太若即若离，好像这就是首都人相处的方式，只谈情不说爱，他不确定他们是什么关系。

李赫宰多来几次店里接人下班，倒也知道避嫌了，李东海值班时仍找借口来探班，不当班时便转到学校门口，某次被朋友看到，打趣问是不是男朋友，李东海犹豫半天，轻轻点了点头。

“呜哇！！！我说你小子怎么从来不看美女，原来是因为有大帅哥了！！唉，可惜可惜，两只绩优股就这么没了。”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈，元洙你在说什么呀。”

“昨天你走之后还有学姐来社团找你呢，很漂亮的！虽然我自己留了联系方式但现在绝不便宜你了。”

“那就谢谢你帮忙啦，请给学姐好好说对不起。”

不太确定自己的性向。

不知道自己到底喜欢男生还是女生，李东海好像一直对情爱方面看得很淡。

从小到大只知道埋头苦读，仿佛考不上最高等院校就辜负了家里付出的无数学费，亲哥哥结婚时说他有一天也能找到心仪的另一半，看着哥嫂幸福拥抱他却对未来没有幻想，直到遇见李赫宰，才有一点明白。

想和喜欢的人一起看日出，是什么样的感觉。

是像空调房里一杯淋上巧克力酱洒满可可碎片的牛油果草莓双球冰淇淋，他趴在李赫宰大腿上边吃边看，电视里放着喜欢的综艺，熟悉的味道在嘴里迸开，他伸手喂了一勺上去，却不小心落了一滴到鼻尖，李赫宰笑着俯下身，轻轻舔掉那一点……

“喂，东海，想什么呢。”

“嗯嗯？怎么？”

“你哥又在那边等你。”

被好友响指惊醒，终于从回忆里拉回思绪，李东海这才看到街对面停靠的车和车窗打开熟悉的那张脸。

随手说了再见兴冲冲跑过去，额发随奔跑一缕一缕跳动着，热浪随打开的车门扑进内室，好像他此刻的心情一般。

“慢点呀。”

李赫宰捏着他脸让他小心点过马路，他没说话，凑上去给了对方一个吻。

管不了了。

他想重新定义喜欢这两个字。

收到花算是挺俗套的情节，可当自己抱着一捧玫瑰坐在副驾又是别样滋味，李东海怕把花束弄坏，小心翼翼抱着闻闻味道，拿出手机拍了很多照片。

李赫宰觉得新奇，李东海所有举动都像小猫挠痒痒似的挠到他心间上。那天气氛正好，蓝天白云晒得人心情愉悦，他们去看了电影出来又吃了烤肉，李东海执意要请客，李赫宰借花献殷勤，直到吃完饭在路上散步时他的嘴角仍翘着，压都压不下去。

如果有幸福测试仪，那两人间一定是“重灾区”。

“这么开心啊。”

李赫宰牵着小孩儿的手，不由自主跟着笑起来，抓着的手指动了动，李东海偷偷用小手指去挠他掌心，一下又一下，轻咬下唇似乎有话要说，李赫宰瞬间明了他的意思，看了看，凑到他耳边：“去店里吧。”

晚班的同事下班后把门上锁，幸好带了备用钥匙，几乎是一打开店门两人便缠抱在一起，托着臀部抱李东海让他双腿绞在自己腰上，汗涔涔的两具肉体隔着单薄T恤几乎是赤裸相拥，李东海挣扎着看了看摆放整齐的桌椅装饰，捧李赫宰的脸稍微退开一点。

“哥，我们去里面吧。”

伴随杂物被推落地上的声音，隔着休息室门缝听不清情乱呓语，只有嘎吱作响的木桌摇动声合着低沉呻吟传来，一番激战后两人犹不知足，像落入陷阱的野兽仅遵循本能。

李赫宰头发汗湿沾在额头，却性感得一塌糊涂。嘴唇都亲肿，还叼着彼此不愿放开。

“可以吗宝贝，舒服吗？”

他凑在对方耳边呼气，弄得人敏感点绯红一片，在外条件有限只能草草清理，把李东海放在桌上顺势压了上去，下面温柔插入，完全勃起的阴茎一点点攻城略地，激得人嘴巴合不上。

边缓慢动作边埋头在李东海胸前，用牙齿叼起领口盯着怀里人加速动作，另只手伸下去抚慰对方下体，李东海充血满涨的性器前端透着粉红色，看起来可爱又纯洁，更加激发人的征服欲。

李赫宰手撑在对方耳测，手臂肌肉鼓出，青筋暴起，落下的吻却不甚温柔，把小猫吃过甜品的嘴里甜蜜滋味儿尝了个遍。

“啊…哥哥…”

李东海咬着他耳朵喘息，跟随动作用力摆动含着肉棒直撞红心，他忍不住尖叫一声，被对方堵住嘴，坏心眼按着腰猛攻G点。

“慢点、嗯…好爽…哥哥快…”

“…哈，小海再叫大声点外面人听到都能冲进来了……”

他白了他一眼，自己摸住下体套弄，很快陷入愉悦中，李赫宰偏不让，捉着他手十指相扣按在桌上，寻到他嘴唇吻得啧啧有声，上半身温情脉脉下半身激战未停，画着圈顶弄，像要把所有喜欢说个透彻。

休息室有扇颇具设计感的屋顶窗，此刻李东海被人抱在怀里激烈运动着，正对这扇窗户，月光洒在李赫宰光裸的背上，带着微凉的温度，汗珠从白皙皮肤上滚落似乎要把他烫伤，李东海把对方脖颈搂得更紧，指甲在李赫宰身上抓出道道红痕。

真好。月亮和他都在怀里。

8  
“喂，东海，怎么啦，看你今天不在状态，干脆去收银吧，我来送餐。”

“嗯，谢谢哥。”

“唉……”

说不上心情到底哪里不好，高兴不起来，明明前一天还心花怒放，第二天就能乌云密布，人不能控制自己的情绪真是件麻烦的事情。

硬要说起来，都怪那天管不住下半身，做完后睡在李赫宰家，第二天早上被吻醒，下床时无意间看到床头柜抽屉打开了一点。

如果可以，他真想重新回到那个时候，绝不打开抽屉。

可是没有……引起他好奇心的是放在封面的那张合照，李赫宰被一个女人从背后环住，笑得牙龈都露出来，有个幻想的耳语在他耳边盘旋，不停叫他拿出照片，打开抽屉，才发现不止这一张。

整整一沓，从两人穿着初中校服的合影，到李赫宰毕业，甚至有他胡子没刮干净刚起来时害羞的遮挡。李东海手在微微发抖，把照片看了个遍，又听哥哥在厨房喊了声，赶紧将抽屉退回去。

那个女人，和自己完全不同，人群中能轻易吸引目光，任谁看都是既外向又漂亮，被李赫宰托在背上冲向一望无际的蓝天中，给李东海留下了深深的印象，吃饭时呼吸太重还被问了两句，他只好随便编了个理由搪塞。

“放小假准备怎么玩？”

“嗯……我应该要回木浦。”

“这样啊……”

李赫宰若有所思的表情被他忽略，满脑子都是刚刚看到的画面，甚至主观地在他脑海里加了无数爱心泡泡，虽然从没见过但依然保留着照片，至少证明心里还没忘记吧？

“不好意思，您好，请问……”

“嗯？啊！不好意思我刚刚走神了，请问需要点什么呢？”李东海赶紧把头上歪掉的棒球帽戴正，露出笑容。

面前女生双手绞在一起，绯红着脸没说话，在同行人催促下才又小声开口道：“那个……我来这里很多次了，一直没有勇气告诉东海xi……我很喜欢你！可以跟我交换联络方式吗？”

“啊？！”

焦头烂额，鞠躬无数次终于送走了女孩，李东海叹着气挠了挠头，同事们看热闹的表情让他更加不好意思，听到徐胜元在旁边感叹年轻真好，他实在忍不住，撞了撞徐胜元的肩膀。

“胜元哥，问你个事情哦。”

“什么？”

“赫宰哥……他有女朋友吗？”

“这个嘛，”徐胜元放下手里杯子，托了托下巴，“诶……好像真的没听他说过，应该是有的吧，哥又帅又有钱，不就是女人们喜欢的类型吗。我记得好像有一次喝了酒不能开车，是一个女人来接他，哦对了，那个人之前也来过店里，长得很漂亮的姐姐。”

“噢……”

“哎呀，你放心啦，也有女生会喜欢我们的，不过像你这种，在学校里应该很受欢迎吧，怎么，读大学之后没有交往过？……”

徐胜元后面的声音李东海听不清了，嘬着两腮把手里纸巾捏来捏去。

“怎么了东海，你脸色这么难看。”

“没什么。”

他把纸巾一撕，扔进垃圾桶里。

9  
李赫宰收到短信时，小单间已经人去楼空，窗帘打开，盛夏阳光透过窗户，光弧掠过沙发一角，显得本就不大的房间空空荡荡。

原本计划好跟着去木浦玩一玩，只是没有提前提出，把摄影器材擦干净等李东海开口邀请，没曾想等到了意外的讯息。

‘对不起，真的很喜欢赫宰哥……可我不想当第三者，只能不要再联系了。’

这句话他翻来覆去读了无数遍依然看不懂，回拨电话却提示已关机，他按着讯息里面的说明摸到茶几下面，掏出那个装满钱的信封。

‘房租放在了茶几下面，希望哥哥一定要收下，谢谢这段时间的照顾了。’

李东海走的无声无息，甚至都没觉察到小孩儿情绪变化，他想去追才发现根本不知道对方住在木浦哪里，想找人联络也无从下手。跑去店里，终于有人说李东海请了两周的假，说是回家，李赫宰无奈之下只能打给学长。

“东海？哦好像是跟我说过要回去过节。”

“哥能告诉我他住在哪里吗，我找不到他了……”

“怎么了赫宰？出什么事了？”

“我和他……好像有什么误会。”

从姐姐离开以后，李赫宰第一次感到这么无能为力。

10  
“学长的侄子？”  
“好的，没问题。”  
“不会打扰到我啦，我平时也很少住这边。”  
“嗯，能帮学长的忙就好啦。”

能跟李东海亲密起来，他一点都不意外。

那双漂亮的大眼睛第一次见到就让人心生亲切，距离不由自主拉近，李赫宰平日里爱自驾去到僻静的地方拍摄，旅途中头一回带人坐上副驾，反而让他心情更好了些。

自从姐姐走了之后他很少有感到特别快乐的时候。

即使在心里无数次告诫自己，李东海是学长的侄儿，以后恐怕麻烦不少，依然不可避免的陷了进去，他奔三的年龄第一次有了想追求的东西。

可就是那一丁点踌躇，让他错失告白的好机会，明明应该端正态度，可直到人走之后才幡然醒悟，从学长那里打听到消息，开车过去一路思考着如何解释。他并不知道李东海误会了什么，这才是关键，如果只是回家度假肯定不会不告而别，可就这样不明不白错过他也不甘心。

李赫宰还没能把脑海中想法组织成话语，已经下了车。

蓝天、白云、大海，构成了印象中热浪卷席的夏末，海浪扑打上岸的重复声响让李赫宰稍微平静了一点，按着学长给的门牌号找到目标，轻扣了扣门。

“谁呀——？”

熟悉的声音从门后传来，门打开一条小缝，李东海半张脸露出来，两只大眼睛瞪得圆溜溜，像两颗甜葡萄，他把门又开了些，头微微低下：“……赫宰哥怎么来了？”

“是谁啊东海？”

女人的问话，随后有人出现在李东海身后，看模样应该是妈妈，李赫宰笑着打了招呼，从包里摸出准备好的文件袋，道：“我是东海的朋友，这是他忘记拿的东西，我帮他送过来。”

“哎呀，太麻烦您了这么远的路，你怎么这么不小心！来，快进来坐——”

李赫宰侧了侧身子，见李东海仍旧挡在门口，举着文件袋在对方眼前晃晃。

“不让我进去吗？”

李东海第一次斜了他一眼，倒让他觉得新鲜，小猫转眼间就会咬人了，和初见时怯懦的模样完全不同。他做了个wink，把相机包交给对方，虽然脸上不情愿嘴巴跟着嘟囔了几句，但还是老实把包抱在怀里，李赫宰稍稍松了口气——看样子并不是不喜欢他。

跟李爸爸聊了好一会儿天，老人家对儿子在首都的学习情况特别感兴趣，说多了还被李东海拉着休息让他别问了，李妈妈三下五除二弄好晚饭招呼大家上桌，因为有李赫宰的到来特别多添了几样菜。

“多吃点呀，赫宰，我们东海回来可提了不少次你的名字，说你特别照顾他，好像现在是住在你的房子里对吧？嗯，他表舅打过电话来，我们东海多亏你照顾了。”

“妈！”

“哎哟你急什么，妈妈不是看到小李特别喜欢吗。”

“都说了不要说了！！”

埋头使劲夹了几筷子菜，李东海瞟了李赫宰一眼，见他并没有面露异样，反而很高兴的样子，熟络和东海妈妈闲聊，从学习成绩聊到打工趣事，还问了家里情况，一顿饭下来把李东海摸了个底朝天。

11  
晚上厚着脸皮答应留下来玩几天的邀请，家里房间不够，李东海抱着被子将人领进自己屋。

“哥睡里面吧，要凉快点。”

李东海房间里没有床，还是乡下老式装修，夜里把被褥搬出来打地铺，位置倒是宽敞，只是蚊子多了点，拿着电蚊拍啪啪打了半天依然有蚊子嗡嗡声，他干脆端了西瓜和李赫宰到院子里乘凉。

节日假不长，仅仅放两个星期，等回到首尔即将进入秋天，夜里海风吹拂带来丝丝凉意，李赫宰吃着西瓜突然灵机一动，“噗”地将籽吐到院子里很远的地方。

“……哈哈哈哈哈哈，哥哥到底在干什么？！”

他不好意思挠了挠头：“小时候看电视里面，总想这样试一次，但家里不许……哈哈。”

又咬了一大口，汁水染上嘴角，李东海舔了舔，道：“哥家里管的很严吗？”

“嗯，所以现在我都不怎么回家。”

院里的秋千随李东海摇摆的动作前后荡来荡去，从李赫宰的视线看过去一双白嫩嫩小腿在眼下晃悠，一看就是从爸爸那里捡来的旧短裤穿在对方身上有些大，但大腿根部隐藏在宽松裤管中，让人不由自主咽了口口水。

李东海丝毫没发觉，哼着小曲儿荡秋千，边介绍：“小时候我爸给我们做的。”

李赫宰吃完西瓜用盆里凉水冲冲手，绕到小孩儿身后帮他推，没一会儿院子里笑声响起，爸妈房里的灯很快灭了，李赫宰拉着缰绳停下，把人拉起来抱坐在板凳上。

陈旧的木支架撑不住两人叠起的坐姿，稍一动就嘎吱作响，李东海摸着对方后脑勺没说话，在他嘴角亲了亲，换来甜甜蜜蜜的大人吻，好像留信不辞而别的事情根本没发生，双方有默契忽略这件事，等自己的东西隔着老爷爷裤抵上李赫宰，才拉住他想要更进一步的手。

“我们不要这样了，赫宰哥。”

12  
木浦不大，第二天就逛了个遍，载着李东海行驶在沿海公路上，李赫宰打开车顶棚让阳光洒进来，副驾乘客眯着眼伸懒腰的模样似乎跟记忆中的那个人不停变换。

他伸手摸上李东海头发揉了揉，问他想去吃什么。

“这是我的地盘，应该我请哥哥吃饭啊！”

采购的两大包食材终于派上用场，看着人在厨房里热火朝天做料理，李赫宰和东海爸爸坐在院子里抽烟，两个人眼里都是同一个小孩儿激动的背影，李爸爸突然开口：“赫宰在这里住的还习惯吧？”

“嗯，挺好的，比我自己家里还好。”

“哈哈，你说笑了，听说首尔小孩都很娇生惯养，东海刚去的时候他妈妈担心他吃亏，一天打三次电话，把过去几年的电话费都讲光了。”

“哦？没怎么听东海提过，哈哈。”

“这小子，很多时候都是把事情闷着，嘴上不说，心里就默默做了决定。小时候他哥笑话他不会做数学题，将来考不上大学，他愣是憋着努力学习很多年考了所最好的大学。”

“是吗？东海真的是个很勤奋的孩子。”

“所以如果以后东海有什么让你不愉快的地方，希望能多帮助他。”

“东海挺好的。”

因为不会做咖啡，半夜打烊后留在咖啡店里学习，每天把桌上小花摆的整齐有样式，住进小屋后很爱惜家具，无论什么时候去都是干净而整洁，这样的人怎么会不发光呢？只是缺少机遇罢了。

老天没有给他一个优渥的成长环境，却给了他幸福的家庭，而他很幸运发现了这块没被开发的璞玉，像打进湖面的鹅卵石，静静在湖底反射着星光。

晚上躺在地铺上和李东海隔着不近的距离，他怎么都睡不着，把手伸出被窝，食指中指交替着一点一点试探过去，被李东海一把抓住转过身，黑暗里眼睛亮晶晶的。

“干嘛呀哥？”

“你之前……为什么不说一声就走了？”

下午听了李爸爸的话，李赫宰决定主动一点打破僵局。

“……”

“虽然有点晚了，这个时候说好像也很厚脸皮，但是我……真的很喜欢东海。”捏在掌心的手动了动，又软软被他握住，李赫宰继续朝着那个方向道，“留下那封信接着消失，真的让人很伤心，我还一直等着你问要不要一起来木浦玩。”

李东海不知道在想什么，半天没吭声，好一会儿才“嗯”了一声，想把手缩回去又被抓的死死的，根本动不了。

“不说话吗？不说话我要过来了。”他作势往那边滚，把被子搅乱，却被对方抵住腰。

“哥哥不是有女朋友了吗？”

“这就是你说第三者的意思？”

“……”

听了这话，李赫宰简直压不住笑，被子挡住嘴巴但经不住夜里静，“噗噗”闷笑声更加明显，手臂用力撑了一下钻到李东海被窝里，在推拒中把人搂住。

“你啊……你是从哪里听说什么女朋友之类的事？”

李东海大概一说完就后悔了，眼睛转过来转过去，头顶着对方下巴往上冲了几下：“再笑就咬到舌头！”

“那你来啊。”郁气排解李赫宰心情不能再好，把人翻身一按压在地铺上，嘴唇紧随其后，叼着人下嘴唇轻舔，把舌头喂进对方嘴里倒真被咬了一口。

李东海秀着小虎牙尖尖威胁道：“动手动脚会见血哦。”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。”李赫宰顾忌着隔壁房间，故意将声音压低，凑到对方耳边，“女朋友没有，男朋友倒是有一个。”

“谁……谁是你男朋友了……”

“谁回答就是谁哦。”

“那你房间里的女生照片……唔！”

因为太过老实而说出心里想法，李东海后知后觉捂住嘴巴，被人在腰上戳了一下，敏感往前蹿，直蹿进李赫宰怀里，又听他笑到胸口抖动，干脆破罐子破摔：“哥哥不是也和女孩子的合照放在床头柜里，就知道骗我。”

李赫宰捉了他手拢在一起用力在指尖咬了一口，惹得李东海惊呼“是不是属狗”，觉得逗够了才放开，不知道怎么形容心里感觉，只好实话实说。

“那是姐姐。”

“嗯？”

“是我亲姐姐，你不觉得我们长得很像吗？”

当时脑内百回千转，根本顾不上仔细看看片中人的长相，大眼睛厚嘴唇，在他脑海里直直跟漂亮女孩挂钩，他头顶似乎冒起了烟，一对大眼看向李赫宰。

“真的，没骗你。从小到大我没太多同龄朋友，几乎都跟年龄大一点的玩得比较好，不过我们家管得很严，大概是越严越叛逆吧，姐姐大学毕业就和人走了。”

“去哪里了？”

“不知道……大概在M国某个乡村。走的时候什么都没带，连我也蒙在鼓里，有一天她留了封信……跟你一样，然后再也没见过，大约过了一年寄来照片，那时候我才知道她连孩子都生了。”抱着人的手臂收紧，李东海钻进对方怀里，搂着他腰上下抚摸。

“现在呢？”

李赫宰摇摇头：“我大学快毕业时开了现在的店，加上交新朋友，没有保护好她，明明她能依靠的只有我，那时候是真的很伤心吧，家里不顾她已经恋爱，偏给她定好相亲对象，说嫁给那个人就要和她断绝关系。没有人发现她的变化，我们从小一起长大，小时候妈妈不准吃糖，说会长蛀牙，晚上姐姐偷偷溜到我房间，把藏起来的奶糖一起分着吃，告诉我会做甜甜的梦，那个时候快乐的样子现在经常出现在我梦里。”

“赫宰哥……”

“姐姐的东西我都保存的很好，只是前段时间父母来小住了一阵，就放回抽屉里了，对不起，让你失望了。”

“不，是我……我不应该误会你，不该怀疑你。”

“说实话，现在能坦率说出这件事，我做了很久的心理斗争，因为很愧疚，愧疚自己依然躲在父母羽翼下，没有留住重要的人，唯一安慰就是她写信说过的很好，很幸福，但现在我不想再错过人生中另一个惊喜。”

李东海把头抬起来，从李赫宰晶亮瞳仁中看到自己，一爱就要天荒地老的年纪哪经得住这种情话。

月光从墙壁上方的窗户钻进来，温柔洒在人身上，他却丝毫不觉得冷，有人挡在他胸口被罩在冰凉凉月光中，和他心目中温柔而成熟的男人形象重叠在一起，只是今天他才知道，月亮也有别人不懂的阴面，要慢慢的、慢慢的，才会自转显现。

他忽然坐起来跨在李赫宰身上将人按下去，对方平躺着额发分到两侧，露出额头反而显出一丝稚气，没有平日游刃有余的样子，因为紧张喉结上下滚动，李东海舔了舔嘴巴，朝着那微张的嘴唇吻去。

那层奇妙的陌生感最终结束在这一吻中，手指陷进对方发间将顺毛揉乱，不停变换角度深入接触彼此口腔内部，交换唾液的感觉让人心安，他早就习惯了李赫宰的味道，而今晚，仿佛进一步迈进成年人的世界。

手在黑暗中摸索朝下隔着短裤抓了两把李赫宰鼓鼓囊囊的下身，李东海梭下去，剥下短裤握住在掌心揉弄几下，他伸出舌头舔了舔。

李赫宰小声低喘，捏着他耳朵像抚摸小猫一般来回顺毛，他试着把嘴张大整个含进去却只堪堪进了半，勃起时顶端太大直冲到喉咙，李东海没办法，只好学着平日偷偷看过的小视频，伸出舌头先舔几下柱身，再把性器裹进嘴里。

从李赫宰的角度看过去，那人帅气的脸被硬物撑到变形，时不时翻白眼的表情让人忍俊不禁，虽然很卖力却不得章法，牙齿收不住嗑得人龇牙咧嘴，李赫宰捏捏对方耳垂，把他拉起来扑在自己身上。

“我技术是不是很烂？”

李东海被亲到喘不过气依然执着在这一点，嘴巴抽着空发问，李赫宰正忙着帮人做润滑，汗涔涔两具肉体在薄被下交缠，把对方的腿往自己腰上一圈他箭在弦上。

“嗯，我会好好教东海的。”

李东海像是想起了什么，突然声音压低，小到快要听不清，李赫宰把头埋下去窝在他颈窝咬了一口。

“什么？”

“我没有奶糖，就……吃我也可以做个甜甜的梦吧。”

李赫宰笑了，把他额发拨开嘴唇印了上去。

13  
送走当天最后一桌客人，在室内闷出一额头汗，李东海摘掉帽子跟徐胜元在工作间换衣服，一脱下工作装立马换上羽绒服，还哈着气说好冷。

首尔的冬天来得比木浦陡，一月份的天气离不得暖炉，他手本来就冰，开玩笑般把手揣进徐胜元脖子里取暖，逗得人骂骂咧咧往外跑，没一会儿就听到外面喊。

“东海，赫宰哥来了！”

“嗯！”

李东海小跑几步，对方有默契敞开大衣把他裹进去，旁若无人依偎在一起，似乎连背景框都冒着粉色泡泡。李赫宰把帽子兜起来将两人一同掩在下面，在人脸上嘬了好几口，问道：“想吃什么？”

“嗯……想喝热可可！”

“还有呢？”

“牛奶也想喝。”

“不吃饭？”

“要长胖啊T T”

“胖点好，摸起来软乎乎。”

“那回家吃你煮的拉面吧！”

“好啊，那我不就是那种拉面男？”

“……哥难道不是吗，我连拉面都没有呢，一瓶冰可乐就骗到手了。”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。”

飘着雪的天气因为身边有那个人而变得不同，李东海停下接了片在眼前打悬儿的雪花，很快融化在手套上，李赫宰走了几步不见人，停下等他，伸出手去牵。

“走，哥哥请你吃饭。”

（完）


End file.
